Mixed Priorities
by cphillygirl
Summary: Spock receives a chance of a lifetime and makes fleet history. He becomes the first Vulcan Commandant of the Academy. But trials of his new position cause strain on his marriage and family life. Will these ordeals cause him to turn his back on his faith? # 16 of my series. "Note to readers: The story of Yanash, Vulcan's Savior, can be found in M. C. Pehrson's story, "Testament".
1. Chapter 1

It is the year following the rescue of T'Meika and T'Anya, and Spock's eyes watch as a young captain exits his office. He has just interviewed the captain for the many open instructor positions. The interview, he perceived, went well – one of the few good things that had happened since he agreed to take the promotion of Commandant of Star Fleet Academy. The position opened to him over 65 days ago when Commandant Samson resigned for family reasons. Tyrone Samson, who had become a friend of Spock's, recommended him to Superintendent Vice Admiral Gray. Gray agreed and offered the position to Spock. With encouragement from family and friends, Spock had assumed the position with no hesitation. He believed at the time it was part of God's plan for him and his family.

He pages his aide to let her know he did not want to be disturbed, for he needs to prepare for his next interview. He has fifteen minutes until the candidate is to arrive. He sits back in his padded, antique cherrywood chair. The chair matches the old but elegant cherrywood desk which T'Mara had presented him once he accepted the position. He folds his hands and places them on his lap. He begins to consider if the decision that he made sixty-five days ago was in error. The past two months, he has encountered one problem after the other. These problems could not be solved with a simple solution. Only the first five days had been agreeable to him. It was when he returned after that first weekend that everything began to go wrong – first of all, when T'Mara was introduced to his assistant Tonya Phillips, a very attractive young woman. Tonya is very intelligent and very proficient in her duties as a commandant's aide. She was highly recommended by the superintendent. But T'Mara, to say the least, was not pleased with his decision to hire her. He felt it was strange, for T'Mara was not an overly jealous woman. Did she sense an underlying issue with Miss Phillips?

Next, Spock had been given the task of replacing twelve instructors who were scheduled to retire in the next few weeks….and then another twenty instructors who resigned rather than work for a Vulcan commandant. Spock was successful in finding several replacements when a fleet admiral came to his office to hand him a disc of fleet captains' complaints. Complaints that midshipmen were not sufficiently prepared for handling deep space voyages. The captains stated that some midshipmen would panic in the slightest of emergencies.

Spock's eyes travel to a desktop plaque that has the Serenity Prayer engraved on it, with an ocean sunset as the background. His hand toys with the plaque, then turns it around so he cannot see the words. In the past sixty-five days, he only attended church once. His prayer life was almost nonexistent. His excuse was that he just did not have the time. His newly acquired position put demands on him that he did not have as an instructor. His days sometimes start at 0700 hours and at best end at 1900 hours. He has only made it home for his family's evening meal three times in the past two months. Considering the situation, he knows he is blessed, for T'Mara has remarkable patience along with enduring forgiveness.

He looks to the wall chronometer. He still has another 5.75 minutes until the next applicant. An inner voice begins to tug at him. 'My son why have you pushed me away? You have forgotten My House and no longer place me first in your life.' Spock closes his eyes tightly to shut out the voice. He finally succeeds, but his heart aches. He places his hands on the desktop, and with a strange urge, topples over the Serenity plaque. It now lays flat on his desk. Slowly his gaze rises and he looks over his office. He had decorated it to be more pleasing for humans. He lined the side wall with earth native plants, as well as paintings of the alluring Smokey Mountains and the Pacific Ocean. Another painting, he had fought with the Superintendent to allow on the wall behind his desk. It is a painting with Jesus embracing a soul entering heaven. At the moment, he is glad that his back is toward it.

By intercom, Tonya informs him that the next candidate has arrived. He tells her to let the officer enter. Like most of the interviewees, he is apprehensive. Spock offers him the chair adjacent to the desk. Spock feels the man's uneasiness. He just could not fathom why so many humans still view him as a cool, calculating, and unfeeling man. He is no longer that man and never wished to return to that man. Not that he no longer cherished his Vulcan logic, but he has become the complete man he had sought for years.

But the first impression of him that the humans took in were his facial features. The slanted eyebrows, slight olive tone skin, and of course those pointed ears. He was judged before ever speaking a word. Vulcans, to most humans, were a heartless race that had a superiority complex. In retrospect, Spock had to agree to some extent. Like humans, many Vulcans lived in complete darkness…but he knew that Yanash had come to Mount Seleya, and Spock believed in Him. It tore his heart that his father, Sarek, agreed with having Yanash brutally executed. Even after Yanash rose from the dead, his father still would not accept the idea of a Vulcan Savior.

"Lieutenant Commander, thank you," Spock starts his interview with the hopeful candidate.

The young man answers all his questions sufficiently. The Lieutenant Commander then shakes Spock's hand and thanks the commandant for his time. Spock gathers his laptop and walks out of his office. For once, he thinks he is going to arrive home in time for dinner.

But just as he enters his aide's little office, she stands quickly. "Commandant...I am sorry, but I have five female cadets insisting to speak with you. I advised them to return in the morning, but they won't leave. They are out in the hall."

He sighs inwardly. "Alright, Miss Phillips, let them in."

He ushers the disgruntled-looking young women into his spacious office. Still standing, he faces the five. "Yes?"

"Go ahead, Leslie, tell him," urges one of the cadets.

An attractive young lady steps forward. "Commandant Spock...we came here to report serious violations committed against the five of us. Other female cadets might be too scared to come to you. We all have been harassed, discriminated against, and unjustly given extra duties by three instructors. These same instructors do not discipline the males in our classes when they deserve it, and all receive high grades and special treatment."

"Did you take your objections to the student's advocate?"

"Sir...we did, and he said to take the matter up with you."

"Very well. Computer, prepare to record five statements."

"Acknowledged," the computer responds.

"Now, one at a time identify yourselves and state your complaints, naming the instructors involved in these alleged grievances. Do not hold anything back, but please refrain from any derogatory comments about the instructors. All statements will be kept in the strictest confidentiality. These accounts will be encrypted so that only I can enter the file. For the sake of privacy, I am stepping out to my aide's office."

He passes through the doorway and informs Miss Phillips that there is no reason for her to stay. Once alone, he sits at her desk and contacts T'Mara. "My wife, I regret to tell you that I will be late coming home."

On the screen, her face changes to a less content expression. "Again? This is becoming an everyday occurrence."

"Yes, T'Mara...unfortunately it has become routine, but as Commandant it seems, as they say, 'par for the course'. Five midshipmen entered the office as I was preparing to leave. They are currently in my office, recording statements. As soon as they finish, I will proceed home."

"Alright, but Spock, what about your family? You have young boys who need you. You have two girls who are craving to have their father home and, of course, a wife who misses the man who used to greet her with a loving kiss."

He heard her pleading tone. "I am sure that, in time, things will settle down and I will have a more normal schedule. You have been very patient. T'Mara…I regret not being at home as often as when I was just an instructor… Please hold on to that patience. I will be home before Sorvon goes to bed."

She sighs. "Okay, Spock, I will place your dinner in the refrigerator." She turns off her phone.

Before long, the inner door opens. The cadets are finished. Spock rises and informs them that he will review each statement and contact them after he interviews the instructors.

One cadet states, "You are aware the instructors will lie to protect their jobs."

"I am quite aware that is a possibility. Do not concern yourselves, for I am determined to discover the truth. If the instructors are guilty, then the charges will be bought to the superintendent. Please trust me."

The five women glance at each other. One audibly whispers in Leslie's ear, "He's a Vulcan. Who better can we go to?"

Leslie nods. "Okay, Commandant, thank you for your time and goodnight."

He watches the five cadets go, then reenters his office and reviews their statements. As he listens to the last recording, he swivels his chair. His eyes briefly stop at the painting of Christ. He quickly turns from the painting, back to his computer. Finally, the statement comes to an end. He commands his computer to transfer all accounts to his laptop. Once it finishes, he stands, picks up his laptop, and wearily leaves.

Outside, he enters his skimmer. He presses the starter button. The engine sputters, then stalls. He pushes the button again, and again the engine bucks to a stall. He exits the vehicle. He lifts the hood. He bends slightly to survey the engine. He lifts the cover of the energy supply compartment. There he sees the burnt crystal.

He gets out and goes to the back of the skimmer. He opens the trunk. He retrieves a spare crystal and the proper tool to install it. He walks back to the front of the vehicle. He removes the dead crystal with the tool and puts it in his pants pocket. For reasons unknown, the tool slips from his hand, into the engine compartment. He leans over so he can peer down, but he cannot spot the metal tool. He sighs, then heads back to the trunk to retrieve the flashlight. He uses it to search the engine area. He spots the tool, dead center under the engine. He gets down on the pavement and creeps under the skimmer. His hands are about to grab hold of the tool when he hears footsteps. A man dressed in a police officer's uniform is now standing in the front right by his feet.

"Sir, is there a problem here?" the officer asks with suspicion.

Spock grabs the tool. As he hastily emerges from underneath the vehicle, his forehead scrapes the frame. "Damn," he mutters under his breath, and looking up, finds the officer with a weapon drawn.

"Stop right there," orders the policeman. ""Slowly now, show me what is in your right hand."

Spock complies by calmly extending his fingers, which reveals the metal tool.

"Sorry sir, but one cannot be too careful." Then with dawning recognition, the officer says, "Captain Spock...I _am_ sorry. There has been a rash of vehicles being vandalized as of late. I thought you might be the perp." He places his weapon back in its holster and offers Spock a hand up.

"Understandable," Spock says, on his feet now, brushing off his clothes.

"Do you need any assistance, Captain?" the officer offers.

"No, I shall be alright. Thank you."

"Okay, Captain, take care." The officer heads back to his vehicle.

Spock manages to finish the repairs. He makes sure that the trunk and hood are secured. He enters the vehicle, then presses the button. To his relief, the engine engages. He pilots the skimmer home. T'Mara is standing in the foyer with her arms folded across her chest. Her brows are drawn together in a frown. He expected her anger. It is now 2015 hours and past Sorvon's bedtime. He steps towards her.

As he gets closer, she sees the gash on his forehead, grease stains on his uniform sleeves, and dirty hands. Her annoyance dissipates to concern. "Spock, what happened?"

He is not able to disguise his weariness. "The skimmer decided to malfunction."

"My husband, I am sorry that your evening ended unpleasantly, but I sense that your whole day has been hard." T'Mara strokes his arm.

"Yes, my whole day seems to have gone badly, but we can discuss that later. I suspect that our little son is waiting for me."

He heads upstairs to the boys' bedroom. Now that Sorvon is over a year old, he shares the room with his older brother, Stefan. Hearing Spock enter, Sorvon lifts his head and sits up. "Daddy home!" he says brightly.

Stefan hops out of his desk chair. "Daddy, I'm glad you are home."

Spock sits on the edge of Sorvon's small bed. "Yes, and I regret to have arrived late."

Sorvon moves close to his father. He places his stuffed panda down beside him. "You need to be home sooner, so don't miss dinner."

Spock's eyes glint with some remorse. "You are correct. However, as of late, my job demands a lot of my time."

Being four years of age, Stefan knew he was no longer a baby, but there were nights he cried himself asleep wondering if his father truly loved him – not just him, but all his siblings and his mother. Was his new job really that tough or did he not want to be home? "Daddy do...do you still love us?' he asks of his father.

Spock briefly closes his eyes. He looks to his eldest son. With all my heart."

There is a knock on the door. "Dad, can we come in?" T'Anya asks.

"Yes."

T'Meika and T'Anya immediately notice the gash on Spock's head, and inquire about it. Reassured, they sit side by side on Stefan's bed. Spock gets the feeling that all his children are joining forces. He prepares himself for their inquiries.

This was T'Meika's last year of high school, and by autumn she would be off to college. She really wished her dad would be home more, for when that time comes, she will be over 3,000 miles from home. Sure, there were live video calls, but it would not be the same as face to face. Her expression becomes serious. "I'm sorry to interrupt your time with Stefan and Sorvon, but we needed to talk to you. We want to know why…since your promotion...this new job seems to have priority over us? You always leave very early and come home late. At best, you arrive around 7:00 pm. Do you no longer wish to spend time with us? We want things back the way they were."

He studies her face. He feels she has been holding back these questions for too long.

T'Anya and Stefan's eyes also hold the same questions.

"Children," he begins, "your father cherishes you and your mother. More deeply than any Vulcan would admit." He rubs at a deep ache beside his gash. "Yes, I have not been totally available to any of you. Be patient, for I am certain that the situation will improve. Meanwhile, when I am home, I will attempt to be more accessible." He hopes his words will ease their minds.

T'Meika leans forward. "Father, I hope that is the case. When you return home, you eat, say hello to us, then let it be known that you do not wish to be disturbed. At times, you do not even let Mother enter the office." She could not help but be worried, for he would hide away in his office when he was addicted to Paradise.

He summons his Vulcan discipline to help temper his emotions. With calmness, he discloses what he can of his busy schedule. "...So as you see, my duties as Commandant have put a great many demands on me."

T'Anya leans over and places a kiss above his gash. "I hope that will make it feel better." She wonders if maybe they were being too hard on him.

Spock stands, and with a slight smile, he pats her head. "Thank you, my daughter...I am sure it will."

Stefan comes up to his father and wraps his arms around him. "Love you, Daddy. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, son." He kisses Stefan's head, then kisses the now sleeping Sorvon's cheek.

Both girls get up and say together, "Goodnight." T'Anya adds, "Rest well, Dad."

T'Meika lightly touches his arm. "Yes...please make sure you don't overtax yourself."

His features soften. "T'Meika, don't worry over me. All will be well." Spock goes to the master bedroom to wash up and tend to his injury.

Now dressed in his casual clothes, he retrieves his dinner and water. He walks to the living room. He places his meal on the coffee table. T'Mara is already sitting on the love seat, reading an antique book.

She looks at him, troubled. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

He finishes chewing a bite of the vegetarian stir fry. "No...T'Mara, not unless you can solve several issues on campus."

She rests her hand on his shoulder. "No, I can't, but...have you tried praying?" She prepares herself for his rebuttal.

He takes a sip of his water. He pauses, thinking of an answer to her inquiry. He had prayed when he first got the position. He asked for wisdom and fortitude, yet everything and everyone demanded his attention and tested his endurance. This day, especially, had put him to the test. One more inconvenience, and he might react with anger. "T'Mara...in the beginning, yes, I did pray…but not since."

She thinks, _yes, that was about the same time he ceased going to church_. Now, with their wedding vow renewal ceremony fast approaching, she wonders if he has taken time to write anything for the occasion. She dared not ask. "Okay...I just want to say...reconsider." She swallows.

"I will." He stands, carrying his plate of half-eaten stir fry.

She looks up at him. "Was the food not pleasing?"

"T'Mara, it was quite appetizing, but my headache has increased in strength and I have much to do. I am heading into the office. I need solitude in which to work, for I have been given yet another task – reviewing alleged charges of unjust treatment by three instructors. Perhaps a case of bullying." He turns and heads to the kitchen.

More than an hour passes. Spock is having some difficulty controlling his pain. He blinks several times to clear his vision and focus on the matter at hand. He needs to replay the second cadet's statement, for he cannot seem to concentrate. Taking a slow, deep breath, he lets it out. He stands and stretches in the way of his people, then sits back down and orders the computer to replay Cadet Stevenson's statement from the beginning. But instead of playing Stevenson's statement, the words of "Know You Jesus" come on the screen. The song begins playing.

"Cease," he barks out.

It continues to play the song. It plays the second verse. He balls his hand into a fist. With one quick movement, the side of his fist collides with the desktop. He hits it is so hard the vibration causes his glass of water to topple onto the floor.

"Hell...I said _cease!"_

The song finally fades away, and the printed words disappear, leaving a blank screen. He bows his head slightly, then runs his left hand through his hair.

Hearing the commotion, T'Anya heads downstairs. She approaches her mother, who is already on her way to Spock's office. "Mother...Father has not behaved this way since… You don 't think that he..." Her voice wavers.

T'Mara walks up to her. "No, I don't believe he has. Go back to your room. I am going to check on him." She proceeds to the office door. As expected, it is locked. She lightly taps on the door. "Spock, could I please come in?" She hears him move

"No...please just let me be," his muffled voice can be heard.

"Spock…" she persists.

She hears his footsteps, and then the lock is turning. She enters his office and finds him back in his desk chair, rubbing his temple, staring at the blank computer screen. She draws a deep breath. "Spock, you are overworking. You have been staying up to one a.m. and getting up by four. You hardly eat. How are you going to resolve your issues if you become ill?"

He sits back. He places his hands on the desktop. "I have less than forty-eight hours to make a judgment regarding the cadets' complaints. I need to closely observe their body language and verbal inflections. I cannot be in error, for the livelihoods of three instructors are on the line. There is also the matter of cadets graduating without being fully prepared for deep space, as well as declining enrollment. In recent years there has been an unfortunate tendency to lower Star Fleet standards in order to attract more applicants. There must be better options. As for the instructors, the former commandant seemed under pressure from the Superintendent to hire certain members of Star Fleet. Most of these members are acquaintances of the admiral. Also, the commandant had difficulty firing the ones he deemed unfit, for most of them have tenure. This has fallen on my shoulders, along with the ongoing responsibility of filling all the teaching positions. I am not used to this. I would rather be on the _Enterprise_ in the midst of a battle against the Romulans. Then, I would know what to expect. Being responsible for 4,532 midshipmen is at times overwhelming."

"Spock, even a Vulcan can't do the impossible. Pray. Ask for guidance, wisdom, and endurance. He is waiting for you." Tensely, she prepares for him to rebuke her. She sees his eyes as he faces her. She does not see cold or stern eyes, but the eyes of a man who has pushed himself beyond his limits.

He holds his hands out, and she takes them. He rises, still mulling over her words. He takes a deep breath. She is right. He did not understand why, but if he is to be honest with himself, he has placed his career over God and family. "T'Mara...your husband needs to reevaluate how he is handling these matters. Come, let us have some tea together." He guides her out of his office. That night he holds her close to him, and they drift off to sleep.

ooooooo

It is early Saturday morning. T'Mara stretches out her arms as she sits on the bed. As she suspected, her husband was not in bed. She looks to the wall chronometer—0600 hours. She rises, puts on her robe, then heads to the kitchen. She brews two cups of tea. She walks to his office. To her surprise, the door is open. She enters, placing the cups on a portable table. She guides the hover table by his desk. "I thought you could use a cup of tea."

He pushes his chair back from his desk. He turns to face his wife, who is now sitting beside him on the extra chair. "Thank you, my wife." He takes a sip of the hot herbal tea.

She studies his face. "Do I dare assume you have been up for a while?"

He gives her a half smile. "Actually, I have been up for only 1.265 hours."

"I wonder if you could use an extra pair of eyes and ears." Realizing her error, she quickly rephrases her statement. "I am trying to say that I'm here to help if you could use a fresh perspective." She smiles at him. "That is, if the work isn't classified."

With his eyes smiling back, he says. "As it happens, I have been considering just that possibility. I have contacted the superintendent about the cadets' complaints, and he gave his consent for you to view their video. He agreed that your psychiatric credentials would be acceptable if there is a hearing."

T'Mara leans forward. "Then it's settled."

Spock turns the computer screen so they both can see it. "I was not in the room when the women made their statements. I have only viewed them twice, but it seems to me that they are speaking with too little emotion."

As he plays the first statement, T'Mara nods. "Yes – she could almost pass as Vulcan."

"Indeed, as I thought. Each one of the young women is inordinately stoic, as if the statements were rehearsed. Having lived long among humans, I have learned to pick up on the nuances of facial expressions and body language to tell if they are truthful." He looks at his wife. "Your extensive psychological expertise will be valuable as a second opinion."

She smiles brightly at him. She is pleased that he has accepted her help. "Of course, I'll be glad to. But let us first have our morning meal."

He stands after commanding the computer to shut down. They leave for the kitchen together.

After breakfast, T'Mara heads to the office and privately reviews the cadets' statements.

Spock sits down in the living room. His eyes focus on the antique Bible that sits in the middle of the ebony coffee table – the very Bible given to T'Mara by her father when she graduated from the University of Pennsylvania. His hand reaches out for it, but instead of picking it up, he merely touches it…and then abruptly pulls his hand away. He then picks up his padd. He debates whether to contact Tyrone Samson, his ex-commandant, friend, recovery sponsor. No, he thinks work needs to come first, so he brings up the cadets' list of complaints again. After reading the first fifteen, he inwardly sighs and puts his padd back down on the table.

A few minutes later, T'Mara enters the living room. She sits down beside him. "Spock, if I had not seen their faces, I'd swear they were Vulcan. I agree, the statements seem rehearsed. They must have practiced the inflection and stoic mannerisms. They knew by doing so it would be hard to detect that they are lying. Spock, these cadets – do they have anything on their records that would lead them to lie?"

"They are exemplary students, not one demerit. As to the instructors, their records are also commendable. There has not been a single complaint on any of the three. I have scheduled to question the instructors at 0900 hours on Monday. T'Mara, is there anything else you observed?"

She sits back. She taps her forefinger to her lips. "Yes, they seem to follow Leslie's lead. She was the first to speak. You have to catch it, but there are instances when two of the girls glance at her as they gave their statement. Their eyes show apprehension. I'd say she is definitely the ring leader."

"Excellent, T'Mara. That is very helpful." He leans over and kisses her cheek. He stands. "I am going back in the office. I have other issues that need my attention."

She sighs, then watches him leave.

oooooo

A couple of hours later, T'Mara, the older children, and Sorvon in the hover stroller are at the open doorway of the office. "Spock I am taking the children down to Golden Gate Park. We'd like you to come. How about it? Take a break from the computer."

He turns around in his chair. He sees T'Anya's hopeful eyes and Stefan's arms folded across his chest.

"Ah...a tempting offer. But I have to finish evaluating the fleet captains' complaints. I need to verify which ones are valid."

"Figures," mumbles T'Meika.

Spock ignores the comment.

Stefan goes up to his father. "Daddy...please come...that can wait. Work is all you do. What about us?" His voice wavers ever so slightly.

Spock's eyes focus on his wife, then back to Stefan's hopeful face. "Alright, your father will come." He commands the computer to save the file and to log off. He stands, then walks up to T'Mara. Her face displays her happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

After their pleasant lunch at an outdoor cafe, the family walks down to the waterfront. Spock spots an open space where his family can observe the ocean. They see a couple of whales swimming by. The girls take turns getting a closer look with the public observation viewers. Spock adjusts one device so his oldest son could peer out to the sea. Stefan gets excited when one whale splashes the water with its tail.

Spock begins to tell his children the history and biology of the blue whales. Halfway through his teachings, he notices they were not listening. He whispers in his wife's ear, "I surmise that your husband has not learned that children are not interested in such detailed information."

T'Mara interlocks her arm with his. With an empathic smile, she says, "Just not at this time. But you never know. They might have been absorbing some of the info you gave them."

"One can only hope." His eyes now focus on his children. He starts to cherish just watching them having fun together. He then looks down to the hover stroller that holds his precious smiling son. He needs to not let his new position take him away from moments like these.

Having their fill of whale watching, they walk back to the skimmer. Stefan lets go of his father's hand, then runs to the vehicle. When Spock steps off a curb, he miscalculates, which causes him to stumble, but he manages to regain his balance.

Seeing, T'Mara goes up to him and places a hand on his shoulder. "Spock, you must still be tired, to stumble like that."

"Not unduly. But it does seem as if my misfortunes are continuing from yesterday." He pulls out the entry fob and triggers the doors open. "The computer shut down five times, yet I could not find a valid cause for it to malfunction." He and the family enter the skimmer.

"Maybe someone is trying to get your attention," T'Mara remarks as she settles into her seat.

"Unlikely," he says, starting the engine.

oooooo

The following morning, Spock's computer continues its erratic behavior. It shuts down six more times within a two-hour span. He looks up as T'Mara enters the office, dressed in her Sunday clothes.

Her brows draw together. "Spock, aren't you going to get ready for church?"

"There is too much to do, T'Mara."

"Uh...did you forget you are supposed to play the piano as I sing my solo?"

He leans back in his chair. He suppresses a sigh. "I...uh...it must have slipped my mind. I will dress immediately." He commands the computer off, and then stands.

"Slip your mind? You, with your eidetic memory?" she says, wondering if there was something medically wrong with him.

He turns to face her. He takes her hands. "Stress, T'Mara...so many demands have been placed upon me."

"Spock you have been under much more stress than this, and your retentiveness stayed dependable. I'm worried."

"Do not be concerned. I am fine."

They arrive at the Life Everlasting Church a few minutes before the service is to begin. Spock and his family settle into a pew. The first reading is given, then prayers for members of the congregation. A second reading is given. Stephen goes to his pulpit. He begins his sermon, entitled "Seeking First the Kingdom". Stephen chooses several verses to support why Christians need to seek God's kingdom. Spock finds it hard to concentrate on Stephen's lesson, and is relieved when the pastor finishes. He and T'Mara ease their way up to the altar. They perform the song, "Knowing You, Jesus".

They receive warm applause. T'Mara feels Spock's playing was at his usual level of perfection, but lacked a spiritual touch. They sit down as Stephen prepares the Holy Communion. Spock excuses himself. T'Mara watches him leave the sanctuary.

He walks into a hallway. The verse John 3:30 kept playing in his mind. 'He must become greater I must become less." He leans against the hallway wall. He places his fingers to his forehead, as if the action would force the words from his mind. He just did not understand why he was fighting against God. He told himself he would not relinquish the position of commandant, for he is not a defeatist. When he accepted the promotion, he truly believed he was following God's will. Why had so many things gone wrong?

When he reenters the church, Holy Communion had ended. He sits back down by T'Mara.

She turns her head towards him. She whispers, "Hey, you weren't up to sharing Communion?"

He frowns. "No... spiritually, I am too far from God. I do not wish to discuss this further."

She respects his honesty. T'Mara only wishes he would go to Stephen with his problems, but realizes he is not ready.

ooooooo

Spock's Monday begins with questioning the three instructors, one by one. Captain Conrad reveals that Leslie had asked him to go out with her three times during the previous month. He had informed her that dating an instructor was strictly against regulations, and he would need to report her behavior if she continued pressing the matter. She displayed some anger, but did not threaten him.

The other instructors state that the other two women did attend their classes, but were treated fairly and had never shown any malice toward them.

Spock informs each of the three men that he would continue investigating the matter and decide whether or not to recommend charges, most likely by the following week. He would need to review the instructors' accounts, along with locating any witnesses that may have observed improper behavior.

The final meeting concludes. Spock plans to meet T'Mara for lunch. As he exits his office, into reception area, Tonya Phillip immediately stands.

"Yes, Tonya?"

"I am sorry, Commandant, but Admiral Jamieson requests that you report to his office ASAP."

Spock inwardly sighs. "Did he give an explanation as to why?"

"No, sir. He just said for you to report to his office."

Spock nods. "Please let him know that I will be there in ten minutes."

In the corridor, he pulls out his phone. He contacts T'Mara and informs her of the meeting. Though her response did not speak of displeasure, her eyes show her disappointment. It was far from the first time he had to cancel lunch with his wife.

Later, Spock emerges from the admiral's office. He is perplexed, for he did not believe that the subject of the meeting demanded his immediate attention. Admiral Kirk has become the latest officer to file a grievance regarding midshipmen's training. It seems that half of the young men and women were ill-prepared for the last training cruise aboard the _Enterprise_. Perhaps Admiral Jamieson felt that, because Jim Kirk is Spock's friend, the complaint would coerce Spock to resolve the issue in a more expeditious manner. Spock let it be known that he would make it his top priority, as soon he had taken care of the underclassmen's investigation. Jamieson response was, "So be it, but Kirk wants results or he will take the matter to the superintendent."

Spock wonders if the Admiral was under a lot of pressure, for that was not his usual manner. Despite all this, he made sure he would arrive home in time for dinner.

ooooooo

Friday dawns with a thick layer of fog covering the campus. Spock arrives at the Admiral Pike building. He rides the lift to the top floor. There are only two large offices on the floor. One was Spock's and the other is the superintendent's office, which encompassed most of the floor. Spock greets Miss Phillips, then enters his office. He sits at his old cherrywood desk. He commands his computer to turn on. It complies with his command.

"Computer, proceed to my program files."

The screen flashes, then fades to black. Spock examines the computer. All is as it should be. There is not one wire out of place or broken. He presses the backup button. The computer hums, then the screen flashes. With painfully slowness, the screen brightens and his desktop file appears.

"Computer, please open the file titled 'Cadet Leslie Carter.'"

"Cannot respond to the request," the female voice responds.

"Why can you not respond?"

"Cannot respond," the monotone voice repeats.

"Please perform restart function."

"Cannot respond to the request."

He presses the backup button again. It shuts down, then goes to a blank screen. He brews himself a cup of tea. He sits back down as he places his cup on his desk. He presses the button again. He sips on his tea as he waits for the computer to respond. It finally goes to the correct file. He records his decision in the file. He then contacts Captain Conrad.

"Yes, Commandant?" the captain asks.

"I have made my decision. After reviewing all statements, witness accounts, and surveillance tapes, I find the accusations leveled by the cadets unjustified. I regret that you, Captain Lopez, and Commander Samuel now have your reputation tarnished by lies."

"Don't be sorry, Commandant. It wasn't your fault. I'm grateful for the time and effort you invested. If you please, I would like to pass that news on to my fellow instructors."

"As you wish," Spock replies.

"Thank you, Commandant." Conrad's image fades away.

Spock's next task is to contact Leslie Carter about his decision. He succeeds in reaching her between classes. "Miss Carter, I have made a final decision on your accusations and those of the other cadets. I have concluded that there was no justification for any of your charges." He takes a breath. "I also concluded that, on your part, the motive was revenge against Captain Conrad for rejecting your advances. All this will be placed on your permanent record. If I hear of any further breach of rules, you will be expelled for dishonorable conduct. Do I make myself clear?"

He sees her face harden, and her eyes turn to fire. "Oh, perfectly clear, Commandant. I had thought that you, being Vulcan, would be more objective. But you are first of all a man, aren't you, and men will always stick together. I'll contact the other cadets and let them know your misguided decision. And Commandant, we are going to file grievances against you," Leslie smartly states with sheer coldness.

Spock reaches deep inside for all his Vulcan control. "That is your right."

oooooooooo

That afternoon, a dull ache creeps back to Spock's forehead. He tells Tonya to hold his calls, except for family. He is ordering a cup of tea from the wall dispenser when his ears pick up a disturbance in the outer office.

"We demand to see the commandant now!" Leslie Carter's angry voice rings out.

"I am sorry, he is not available right now." The receptionist keeps her tone calm.

Spock engages a camera in the outer office. On his monitor screen, he sees Leslie and her fellow cadets approach Tonya's desk. Leslie leans on the desk in an intimidating manner. "Well, he is going to be disturbed, like it or not," she declares loudly.

Spock presses the intercom button. "Miss Phillips, let the women inside."

"Are you certain, Captain? I can have security escort them out."

"No, I hope to resolve this with rational communication."

"Alright, they're coming in now."

Spock walks around to the front of his desk. Leslie and her companions are now in his office. As she strides toward him, he clasps his hands behind his back, and keeping his face stoic, prepares for the onslaught of raw human emotion. "I assume you have come to speak your mind?"

"You know it, Commandant. I don't care if you write me up. My friends will all back me up on the charges against those instructors." They nod their heads. "I've come to express exactly how I feel about you."

He keeps his focus on her. "You are aware that the security cameras are on?"

"Oh yes, I am and I don't care. You are an incompetent man who does not even qualify to be an instructor here. You got this position by kissing up to Commandant Samson…and you have friends in high places like Admiral Kirk…and, of course, that hard-ass father of yours, Ambassador Sarek." She takes another step closer to him. "You are nothing but Vulcan scum!"

Her friends cheer her on. "Give it to him!"

He wonders if he was in error to let them in. Would they resort to violence with security cameras rolling? By now, his alert receptionist will have called the campus police.

Leslie Carter smiles at him, one hand balling into a fist. Her arm abruptly swings toward him, but Spock reacts with swift Vulcan reflexes, snares her wrist, and stops it inches from his face. He hears running footsteps. A security team bursts into the office.

Spock releases Leslie and she steps away from him. The other women meekly raise their hands into the air.

"Commandant," asks one of the officers, "are you alright?

"Yes." Spock feels some of the tension leaving his body. As Leslie glares at him, he reports her misconduct and orders her immediate arrest. Then he faces her. "Cadet Leslie Carter, you are hereby suspended from Star Fleet Academy, pending a hearing for permanent expulsion." He turns his stern attention to her friends. "Due to your involvement, the rest of you will be up for disciplinary action, but for now you are free to go. I suggest that you consider your actions carefully."

Leslie struggles as the officers place her hands in cuffs. As she is pulled toward the door, she turns her face toward Spock. "You think you're so perfect! The big man on campus!" She manages to slightly raise one hand and extend her middle finger.

At last the trying day comes to an end, and Spock is determined to go home on time. At exactly 1700 hour, he powers down his computer, exits his office, and enters the lift with his receptionist. No sooner had the lift begun to move, than a strange noise emanates from it.

Cling…sss…clung…sss.

"Uh…that doesn't sound good," Miss Phillips expresses her concern.

"No, it does not." Spock looks around them. Then without warning, the lift jerks to a complete stop. There is not as sound. Spock presses the emergency restart button. The lift does not budge.

"Where is the service panel?" the receptionist wonders.

Spock points to the ceiling of the lift.

"That high up? That seems like a strange place for it."

"It was put there to prevent anyone from tampering with it."

Then the lights go out. "Great, what next?" Miss Phillips asks.

Spock detects her frustration. He takes out his phone and sends a message to campus security. They let him know that more people were trapped in another lift down the hall. Since there is a pregnant lady among the five, that lift will have priority. Phillips sighs when he tells her.

Spock takes out his phone and informs T'Mara of the situation. It looks as though he will be late, yet again.

T'Mara hears Tanya Phillips speaking in the background. "Is that your receptionist?" she asks in a strange tone. "Who else is with you?"

He hesitates. With a stirring of annoyance, he admits, "It is just the two of us."

T'Mara falls silent.

Spock bids her goodbye and leans back against the metal wall. His head has begun to throb again. An hour passes before they hear voices outside the lift door.

"Commandant, we will get the two of you out very soon," a man says.

"Very good. And the condition of the others?"

"They are fine and on their way home," the man responds.

The lift doors finally open.

ooooo

If Spock were to admit to such a thing as moods, he would concede that he arrived home in a bad one. T'Mara met him at the door and he snapped, "Do not question me about Miss Phillips in the stalled elevator. Believe me, we did nothing more than mark the passage of time…and wish we were both elsewhere."

T'Mara's eyes widened. She wisely chose to let the matter drop. Seeing Spock rub at his temple, she said, "Another headache? It's probably just stress, but I think you should go see the doctor."

"I have handled stress before without experiencing headaches."

"Come sit down," she urges, and they settle on the love seat. T'Mara's eyes never leave his face. "Yes, you probably were able to solve most of those situations with logic and your scientific know-how. What you face now might not be solved by logic alone, or science. It's more of a matter of interpersonal relations."

He closes his eyes for a couple of seconds. Then he regulates his breathing. "Yes, interpersonal relations. I had a visit from Leslie Carter today." He recounts the ugly scene in his office. "Perhaps Miss Carter was correct in saying that I am incompetent. I should have never agreed to take the position. What have I achieved?"

Her eyes widen at his defeatist attitude. "Spock! This is not like you. You aren't a quitter." He turns his head to completely face her. "Incompetent? You? And don't say it. You did _not_ get this position because of your friendship with Tyrone Samson or other friends in high places. No, you are the best man for this job, and I am not saying this because I'm your wife. I hadn't told you this yet, but the other day Admiral Clancy shared with me that he believes you will be known as one of the finest commandants this academy ever had. Captain Conrad told me he was pleased by how you expedited the case against him and the other instructors. He seems very impressed by you."

She drew a deep breath. "Spock, I am going to tell you what I feel is the real issue. Please don't bite my head off for this…" She waits for his famous comebacks on human idioms, but he just keeps his weary eyes on her. "Wow, you are really _not_ yourself. Well anyhow, here it goes. Have you forgotten the One who puts things in order? The One who is patiently waiting for you to turn it all to all to Him? Matthew 6:33 'But seek ye first the Kingdom of God, and his righteousness and all these things shall be added to you.' Then Galatians 2:20 'I have been crucified with Christ and I no longer live, but Christ lives in me. The life I live in the body, I live by faith in the Son of God who loved me and gave himself for me.' Or Proverbs..." She sees his eyes harden. She is about to finish when he raises his hand.

"Enough, T'Mara. If I wanted to be preached at, I would talk to Stephen. No more judgment, just let me be." He sighs.

She closes her eyes. "I never intended to come across that way. I...love you," she says almost in a whisper. They are going to be renewing their vows soon. She questions if he will still want to go through with it.

T'Anya hears Spock's voice and bursts into the living room, her face bright. "Father!" She wraps her arms around him.

Stefan and Sorvon come running downstairs, and soon T'Meika also appears. Spock spends a little time with his children while T'Mara puts the finishing touches on their dinner.

Immediately after the meal, despite pleas from his children, Spock retreats once again to his office and closes the door. T'Meika puts Sorvon to bed while T'Anya remains in the kitchen to help clean up. T'Mara sees the worry in her dark eyes. Eyes that are much like her father's.

"Mother...Please be totally truthful with me. Dad is acting so strange…and keeps locking himself away in his office. Is he...is he using drugs again?"

T'Mara wiped a sponge over the counter and turned to her. "No, I can truly say he has not. I think he is suffering from depression."

"Father? Depressed? Over what?"

"His new job is very demanding, always dealing with complaints. Being constantly barraged by the strong feelings of humans is very taxing on Vulcans, and he expects perfection from himself."

"But Mom, depression can lead people to fall back on drugs." T'Anya could not hide her concern for her father. "Has he contacted Tyrone Samson?"

"I don't think so."

"Why not? He's his friend and was commandant for ten years. He could help Father and give him suggestions. Not only that, they share an addiction to Paradise." Her brows draw together with worry. "Father is not acting logically."

T'Mara manages to smile. "I would not be the one to tell him that, T'Anya. Just keep praying."

"Yes, I will."

Stefan comes bounding down the stairs, dressed in his pajamas. He begins banging on the office door. "Daddy...Daddy, say goodnight to me!"

T'Mara hurries over to him. "Oh Stefan, Daddy's busy. Let me tuck you in." She tries to coax him away from the door.

"No...I want Daddy to tuck me in!" he cries out.

To T'Mara's surprise, the door opens. Spock looks at his little son holding a stuffed sehlat tightly. "Come Stefan, let me put you to bed."

Upstairs, Stefan and his sehlat bear get under the covers. Spock sits on the edge of his bed. He pulls the covers up to Stefan's chin. He kisses his forehead. "Goodnight, my son."

"Goodnight, Daddy. And Daddy, remember Jesus loves you. He is waiting for you to pray to Him." He smiles warmly.

Spock's brow rises. "Did your mother tell you to say that to me?"

"No. _He_ did." He squeezes his father's hand.

Deep in thought, Spock nods. He checks on baby Sorvon, who is already sleeping soundly. He kisses his cheek, then exits the room


	3. Chapter 3

On Monday morning, there is tension in the home. Spock had declined to attend the Sunday service at church. As usual, he had spent most of the weekend in his office.

Now, at the breakfast table, Stefan finishes his cereal. With his usual exuberance, he looks to his father. "Daddy, can you guess what I'll be doing today at preschool?"

"Stefan, I cannot venture to guess. Please inform everyone what will you be doing at school."

"Okay...We're going to the Star Fleet Museum. They have the first _Enterprise's_ bridge...the very first one that went into deep space with Captain Archer. Tomorrow we will get to tour the campus. Daddy, I might get to see you at your job."

His eyes smile at his young son. "Yes, excellent…then you better pick up your dishes and finish getting ready for your day."

"Are Mother and I riding with you today?"

"No, I need to go in early. Actually, I need to leave now." His eyes catch T'Mara's disappointed expression.

Stefan's face also shows shades of discontent, but he clears his bowl and cup from the table.

ooooooo

Spock approaches his office at 0715 hours. He is surprised to find Admiral Carter waiting outside the locked door. The admiral approaches him and says, "Commandant, I wish to speak to you about my daughter's case."

Since Carter was a common human surname, Spock had not been aware that the admiral was Leslie Carter's father. Now he suspects there will trouble.

Spock gestures politely. "Certainly. Come in, Admiral." He unlocks the door, and they proceed to the inner office. Spock pulls out a chair. As Carter sits down, Spock settles behind his desk.

"How may I help you?" Spock asks.

The Admiral's eyes dart to the religious painting on Spock's wall. His eyes quickly turn away and fix on Spock's unreadable face. "Commandant, I want you to reconsider expelling my daughter. I can't help wondering if you are getting rid of her to cover up misbehavior by three of your instructors. She's told me how they mistreated her and her friends. One instructor actually shoved her against the wall of his office."

Spock leans forward and places his elbows on the desk. "There was no evidence that any of the instructors acted dishonorably."

"Of course there were no witnesses, for it happened in the privacy of their offices."

"I viewed each classroom and office security video. I did not observe any misconduct."

"So are you saying my daughter is a liar?" The admiral's voice rises with defiance.

Spock sidesteps the inflammatory question. "On three different occasions, Cadet Carter asked Captain Conrad out on a…"date". She initiated each conversation, and was rejected by Conrad with a stern warning. At that point, she turned to retribution. After I ruled against her, she entered this office, spoke to me with gross disrespect, and actually attempted to strike me. My security camera will verify this. Such conduct cannot be tolerated in this academy."

The Admiral's face reddens. "So now my daughter is not only a liar, but violent, too? When did you become a judge of human behavior?" He stands up and pushes his chair back. He leans forward, placing his hands on the desk.

Spock does not move from his position. "Sir, the evidence speaks for itself. Now, Admiral, I have work to do. If you wish to discuss this further, call during office hours and make an appointment with my assistant."

The admiral straightens. "No, Commandant, I will take this in a different direction. Believe me, this is far from over. You better watch yourself." He sharply turns and leaves.

Drained from the emotional encounter, Spock leans back in his chair. He turns it so he could view the painting of Christ. His eyes take in every detail. At last, he bows his head and closes his eyes. "Lord, forgive your wayward son. I need to be honest with myself. I need to admit that I have not been depending on You. So self-centered, that I have even disregarded the needs of my wife and children. Father, take me by the hand and guide me back to the correct path. Amen."

He opens his eyes and experiences a deep sense of peace.

oooooooo

Spock wakes up on Tuesday morning feeling refreshed. In the kitchen, he greets his wife with a sweet kiss on the lips. T'Mara smiles warmly at him. The children are already at the table. Sorvon is in his high chair. Spock helps T'Mara with the morning fare.

Stefan watches his father, then speaks gleefully, "Daddy, guess what?"

His brow rises slightly. "I cannot very well guess without some frame of reference."

"What we will be doing in class."

He recalls what his son told him yesterday. "Ah, yes...I believe you mentioned a tour of the campus."

"Yes, Daddy. We are going to stop at Admiral Pike's building. Can you can look out the window for me and my friends? I'll wave at you."

"Stefan, do you know what time will your tour begins?"

"As soon as the school day starts."

"Alright, I will try to look out for you in that timeframe. Better yet, I will contact Miss Connors and find out when your group will arrive at Pike's building."

Stefan smiles after sipping his juice. "Good. I can't wait."

"Stefan, you need to finish getting ready now." Spock watches him hop down from his chair. He stands and helps T'Mara clear the table. "Our emotional son," he comments.

"Does it disturb you?"

"That would be illogical. Stefan is fully half human. He might never embrace the Vulcan disciplines, or perhaps examine them at a later stage of his life."

T'Mara smiles in agreement.

Soon, T'Meika and T'Anya leave to catch the Airbus to their schools.

Spock and T'Mara walked their youngest, Sorvon to the Fleet Daycare.

Then the three walk to the Center for Learning.

With a cheerful expression, Stefan says, "Daddy, I hope to see you soon."

"Yes ...have a good day."

"Bye!" He waves as he walks inside the classroom.

Next, Spock drives T'Mara to the Psychological building. He kisses her on the lips. "My wife, may your day go well."

"And yours." She exits the car.

As he continues on to the Pike building, he notices a crowd of female cadets standing in front, holding signs objecting to Leslie Carter's imminent expulsion. He decides to park the car a block from the building. He exits the Camaro and slowly approaches. As he gets closer, the group sees him and rushes over. Unlike Cadet Carter, they speak in a respectful manner on her behalf.

In a calm voice, he tells them, "Clearly you have been misinformed regarding Leslie Carter's case. Would any of you like to accompany me to my office and discuss the situation?"

Six cadets raise their hands. One steps forward. "We will, sir."

The cadets set aside their placards and follow him into the building. Once in his office, they form a semi-circle around him. The young women could not miss the painting of Christ. They seem puzzled that their Vulcan commandant would display such a picture.

Spock broke the silence. "I regret any confusion regarding Cadet Carter. Has she or Admiral Carter been in contact with any of you?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," replies one of them. "Are you suggesting, sir, that we were not told the truth?"

"I will let you be the judge of that." Spock inwardly offers a quick prayer, then proceeds to explain the details of the case.

It is uncertain whether the ladies are accepting his version. They thank him for his time, then exit the office.

As the door slides shut behind them, Spock suddenly remembers the promise to his son. There had been no chance to contact Stefan's teacher. He hurries to the office window. A group of children is walking toward the building's entrance. He sees Stefan among them. Though it is impossible for his son to hear him, and therefore illogical, he nevertheless raps on the upper story window glass. At that moment Stefan sees him and waves, smiling broadly. Spock waves back. There is a hint of a smile on his face, too.

ooooooo

Each day the number of protesters dwindled outside the Pike building. It is now Friday, and Spock exits his vehicle. He is pleased that not one soul is protesting.

He arrives at his office and greets Tonya Phillips. She smiles in response. "Good morning, Commandant. A peaceful and beautiful day, isn't it?"

"Yes, Miss Phillips. Indeed, it is." He enters his office. He sits at his desk and prepares for his morning interview. He still has twelve more instructors to replace. As he gets ready, a call comes in.

"Hello, my husband. How you doing?"

He sees his wife smile on the screen, and his lips turn upward. The song "She Got a Way About Her" definitely defines T'Mara. There was time before he met her, when he believed singing or enjoying human songs was at best frivolous. Most lacked meaning for him. But meeting and then falling in love with her changed that. Her smile, at times, did indeed heal him.

"I am fine," he tells her.

"Just think, about this time tomorrow, we will be renewing our vows…" Her face brightens. His expression changes ever-so-slightly. "Wait – you didn't forget, did you?"

Spock thought it best not to answer the question directly. "Of course, we will be renewing our vows tomorrow." And he adds, "I look forward to it."

Her smile broadens even more. "Well, I'll let you get back to work."

As her image fades from the screen, he suspects that T'Mara had intended the call as a reminder, and he is grateful for it.

By the end of the day, Spock manages to select another two instructors for the academy. He gathers his padd. He walks out to Tonya's desk. "Have a pleasant evening. I assume we will see you tomorrow at the ceremony…"

She stands and then smiles. "You know it, sir. Thank you for inviting me. Goodnight."

Spock heads out to his skimmer and reaches to open the door. He feels a light tap on his shoulder. He assumes from the lightness of the touch that it is possibly his wife, though he is not expecting her that hour. As he turns around, a knife lances toward his lower right side. He barely manages to grab the assailant's arm. It is Admiral Carter.

"You...you bloody Vulcan! You may have foiled the protests, but...but I'm going to take care of you right now!" The clearly inebriated man slurs his angry words.

Spock yanks the knife from Carter's hand and pins him against the vehicle. Apparently, a witness alerted security, for two officers are running towards him with phasers drawn.

"What's happening here?" demands one of the officers.

Following their instructions, Spock releases the admiral, who begins to spout drunken accusations against him. But as it turns out, there is more than one witness, and their version of events agree with Spock's. The admiral was finally arrested and led away.

Spock is late when he pilots his skimmer into the driveway of his home. He notices a long tear in his uniform jacket. Apparently, the weapon had come closer than he thought. He lets go a slight sigh.

T'Mara has been holding dinner and is growing concerned. She hears her husband's footsteps approaching their front door, and goes to meet him. The moment he steps inside, T'Mara glimpses his torn jacket. Her mouth drops open. "Spock, what happened?"

His eyes turn to his children as they enter the room. "Later, my wife. All is well. Come, let us enjoy your good home-cooked meal."

After dinner, Spock and T'Mara sit side by side on their bed. He briefly tells her what happened between him and the inebriated Admiral Carter.

T'Mara strokes his cheek with a slender finger. "That knife came close to severely wounding you. Are you alright?"

He gently reaches up and takes hold of her hand. Even though he has finally surrendered to the King of the Universe, his struggles have not totally ended. But he had been reminded by their pastor that God never promised that a believer's life would be free of trials. "My wife, I am fine. The Creator has taught your stubborn husband some valuable lessons."

T'Mara is very pleased that he has turned back to the Source of strength. Her lips brush his cheek. "As Christians, we are always growing in His knowledge. Fortunately, He is a patient and a merciful God."

She is grateful for her fifteen years of marriage to this remarkable man. She hopes that they will be blessed with many more years together.

ooooooo

Saturday morning, Spock and his family are dressed up, and will soon be leaving for church. His phone buzzes inside his pants pocket. He pulls it out to answer it.

"Yes…yes sir, of course. I will be there."

"Who was that?" T'Mara asks as he puts his phone away.

"Superintendent Gray. He ordered me to meet with him at once."

"Right now? Does he know that we are renewing our vows?"

"Yes, T'Mara, he is aware. However, he still insists that I come. He assured me that the meeting will not take long." He begins walking to the door. "Don't worry, I will be at the church on time."

Fifteen minutes later, Spock enters the prestigious office of the superintendent.

"Sit down, Commandant." Gray gestures to the chair across from a large modern desk. Spock sits with his hands folded on his lap. "I called you here regarding yesterday's incident with Admiral Carter."

Spock shifts in his chair. "This could not wait until Monday?"

"No," is the firm response. "We need to discuss the pending charges against him…"

Spock nodded. "Public drunkenness, I assume, and assault with a deadly weapon."

The superintendent leans back in his comfortable desk chair. His fingers briefly drum on the desktop, then go silent. "I'll put it to you straight. If these charges go forward, there is bound to be negative publicity. For the welfare of the academy, of Star Fleet itself, we want them dropped. Of course, that is only possible if you cooperate."

Spock draws in a slow, deep breath. "I have come to understand that this was not the Admiral's first time being drunk on duty. In fact, it is not the first time he has displayed aggression while inebriated. Yet he has always seemed to evade the consequences…no doubt 'for the welfare of Star Fleet.'"

"Rehab has been strongly suggested to him. Unfortunately, he has until now refused."

Spock nodded. "Perhaps, sir, he should be given a choice between formal charges and a rehabilitation center. As a recovered addict, I can understand something of his difficulties."

"I agree with your assessment. Can I depend on you to sign a statement requesting that he be given such a choice?"

"Yes, most certainly."

The superintendent looks relieved. "Okay, now that that's been settled, I have one more thing to say to you."

Spock prepares himself for the worst. Would the Vice Admiral request that he resign his position?

"Spock, I'm aware that these past three months have been trying for you. In my opinion, you've handled everything admirably…and I have every confidence that you will continue to do so." He stands, then offers his hand.

Relieved, Spock rises and returns the handshake. "Thank you, sir. I appreciate it."

"Good day, Spock, and congratulations on fifteen years of marriage."

Spock slightly bows his head, then leaves the office. He glances at his wrist chronometer as he enters the lift. It is 1020 hours. He swiftly exits the building, then runs to the Camaro. Once on the highway, he makes a decision. For once, he would do the human thing and drive above the posted speed limit. He presses the accelerator pedal and shifts the car into sixth gear. As he approaches the exit for the church road, he glances at the rearview mirror. There sees a hoverbike with flashing blue lights coming up behind him – Highway Patrol!

"Damn," he mutters to himself. _I turn to my humanness, and this is the_ _result._

He pulls the car safely to the shoulder of the road. The hoverbike stops right behind the Camaro. The officer hops off his bike. He has one hand on his holster and the other at his side as he walks to the driver's door.

He bends down slightly. In an authoritative voice, he says, "Sir, I clocked you at 25 miles over the speed limit for ground vehicles. I'd like to see your license and registration."

Spock eyes the tan-complected officer. Black wavy hair peeks from beneath his helmet. "I admit to speeding, but I'm late for a ceremony to renew my wedding vows."

The officer's expression changes suddenly to recognition. "Sorry, Commandant Spock, but that's not a valid reason. Your driving credentials..."

Spock hands the officer his phone, displaying both his license and the car's registration. The officer studies the documents and then hands the phone back to Spock. He removes a padd from his jacket pocket and taps on the device. He passes it to Spock.

"This is your ticket. It requires your signature. Signing is not an admission of guilt. If you choose to contest the ticket, you have a right to a court hearing. In that case, a judge will determine if you are innocent or guilty. Do you understand?"

Spock notices the name on the officer's badge. "Officer Poncherello, I quite understand." He accepts a stylus and quickly signs the ticket.

"Very good, sir. Remember, it is more logical to arrive safely than on time. And…uh…nice car!"

Spock cocks his brow as the patrolman walks back to his bike. He decides to drive on immediately, rather than waste even a minute calling ahead.

Meanwhile, at the Church of Everlasting Life, T'Mara is wearing a light pink dress that flows down to her ankles. The children are in the care of various relatives, and she waits in a room with her cousin, Juanita. "Is he going to show?" T'Mara's voice cracks with emotion.

Juanita places her hand on T'Mara's shoulder. "I'm sure he's just running a little late."

"Then why hasn't he contacted me? What if…if he was involved in an accident?" Her lower lip quivers.

There is a knock on the door. "Hey, T'Mara, it's me, Anthony. Spock just drove up."

She sighs in relief.

Outside, Spock parks the Camaro in front of the church. He sprints up the steps to the door. Anthony meets him, and they proceed to a room where they check Spock's appearance. Spock combs his hair and Anthony picks a piece of lint off Spock's jet-black suit. All is ready to go.

Anthony grins and says, "You look sharp."

"Sharp? I assume that is a compliment."

"Yes, Cuz, it is."

"Thank you, Anthony. Is T'Mara angry that I am late?"

"You know women, or at least you ought to, by now. She thought you were in an awful accident. But I'm sure once she sees you, she'll be smiling."

Spock takes one last look in the wall mirror. Satisfied, he leaves the room. He quickens his pace to the sanctuary. He presses the door open, and there is T'Mara standing up by the altar, along with the pastor and Juanita. Breathtakingly lovely.

Together with Anthony, he makes his way up the aisle. He comes to the altar steps…and stumbles. He would have fallen, had Anthony not reached out to steady him. Recovering, Spock tugs on his suit jacket. He mounts the remaining steps, turns to face his wife, and takes her hands. Her eyes scrutinize him, as if suspecting he had stopped at a tavern.

In a low voice, he assures her that was not the case. "It was just that my eyes were on you and not the step."

She smiles at him and then squeezes his hands. Stephen clears his throat to get their attention. He begins the ceremony. "Spock and T'Mara, when you first joined hands and hearts in marriage fifteen years ago, you did not know where life would take you. You promised to love, honor, and cherish one another through all things. Life has surely brought you both wonderful blessings and difficult challenges over the years. But here you are today, having fulfilled the vows you each made on your wedding day. And God is smiling! As you celebrate here today, and as you reflect back over all the years as husband and wife, do you now wish to reaffirm the vows you took fifteen years ago?"

"We do."

"Spock, will you continue to have T'Mara as your wife and continue to live in this happy and loving marriage?"

"I will."

"Do you reaffirm your love for her, and will you love, honor and cherish her in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"T'Mara, will you continue to have Spock as your husband and continue to live in this happy and loving marriage?"

"I will."

"Do you reaffirm your love for him, and will you love, honor and cherish him in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Spock, are you ready to share your words of love and commitment?" Stephen asks.

Spock's eyes slightly widen, and he swallows hard.

T'Mara catches his reaction. In a low voice, she says, "Spock, don't tell me. You didn't write your lines…"

With the demands of his job, he had, indeed, set that task aside. And now he was out of time. Drawing a slow breath, he gazed into her eyes and spoke from his heart. "Fifteen years ago, we pledged to become one. As I look upon your beautiful face today and see, as well, your inner beauty, my heart beats with love. A love that I cannot put into words. A love out of which we have created two daughters, whose beauty and compassion comes from their mother. A love out of which we have created two handsome sons who exemplify the good qualities of their mother. T'Mara, you taught me how to love, how to forgive, and what mercy means. You exemplify the virtuous woman of Proverbs: 'Who can find a virtuous woman? For she is worth more than rubies. She is more precious than rubies; nothing you desire can compare with her.' T'Mara, may our coming years together be as blessed as our last have been."

T'Mara's eyes well with tears as she takes her turn, setting aside the lines she had memorized, and choosing instead to speak from her heart, too. "Spock. My friend and lover. Yes, these past fifteen years have been a blessing, despite the hardships, And the greatest blessings of all have been our four dear children who know they are cherished by such a good father. Spock, you have always been a man of integrity, but now you have also become a man who loves his Lord with all his heart. You have become a student of His Word. You have become a man of prayer. You have become the wise and humble husband I prayed for."

A tear rolls down her cheek, and Spock gently wipes it away. As the minister begins to speak, they turn toward him.

"T'Mara and Spock, on your wedding day you exchanged rings as a symbol of the never-ending circle that represents the eternal quality of God, unending strength, and unending love. May you always wear your rings as a reminder of your wedding vows to each other, and your commitment to continuing to live in unity, love, and happiness. God bless these rings and the two who exchanged them in love on their wedding day. Keep T'Mara and Spock safe in the circle of Your protection and love." Stephen smiles at Spock, then at T'Mara. "Please, celebrate this renewal of vows with a sign of affection. You may kiss your wife."

Spock draws T'Mara close to him. Their lips meet in a tender kiss, and everyone applauds and cheers. They then walk down the aisle.

There is a reception at The Spinnaker in Sausalito, a waterfront restaurant. All 100 guests settle at the tables and are served Sutterhome Fre Chardonnay. Nyota steps onto a small stage and begins singing "At Last". Then, after the usual toasts, the buffet is set out. Stephen blesses the delicious variety of food, and everyone enjoys a relaxing meal.

Eventually, a pair of servers roll out the beautiful cake.

Spock stands and holds out his hand to T'Mara. Smiling, she gets up and intertwines her arm with his. They walk over to the table that holds the cake. All stand to watch T'Mara take the cake knife. Spock places his hand on top of hers and then guides the knife through the cake. It is an Earth tradition with deep meaning. Sharing a piece of cake before distributing it to the guests symbolizes their union and their promise to forever provide for one another.

T'Mara places a small piece on a plate, and cuts it in two. They each take up a fork and offer one another a bite of the confection. Applause rings out. Spock and T'Mara return to their seats, and the servers begin cutting slices for everyone.

They sit chatting with Anthony and his wife Sidney when a ringing sound catches their attention. Holding a wine glass, the DJ stands. "It's time for dancing, gang! Let's start with our honored couple."

Spock looks over at T'Mara and they share a loving smile. He escorts his wife to the center of the dance floor. The lights dim, and the spotlight is placed on them. "Unforgettable" begins to play. Spock reaches for T'Mara's waist, and she places a hand behind his neck. They step into the dance.

McCoy is sitting by T'Sora. "My... I watch those two and I can remember when they first went down the aisle. I didn't think their marriage would last. I guess I thought Spock didn't have it in him. I mean, at the time I thought he'd always be a bachelor. Now look at them dance together. I never saw a man so deeply in love. My gosh …how ironic to say that about Spock."

"Yes, Dr. McCoy, my son-in-law has grown into a man devoted to the Savior, a man whose love runs deep for his wife and children. After my last visit to Vulcan, I learned of Yanash and His love. I have become a Yanashite. Andre had prayed for years that I would turn my heart over to the Savior. I regret that I waited this long to learn the truth that my husband so patiently shared with me."

McCoy pats her hand. "T'Sora, I am happy for you."

The dance has ended, and Spock guides T'Mara back to their table. The music changes to a more upbeat tempo. Some of the guests are now on the dance floor. Eventually, an obscure song called "Electric Slide" begins to play. T'Mara encourages their two daughters to join her in the line dance. Spock watches the dance with fascination and wonders at its reference to electricity. However, his family seems to be having fun.

After the song ends, Spock notices that T'Meika is conversing with some of the teenage boys. One young man is Tyrone Samson's son. There is a part of him that wants to send the boys away, especially since she was molested over a year ago by a cult member, Tony Hernandez. She will be turning sixteen in few weeks and in the fall attending school in Philadelphia. Then he would not be able to discourage the young males who are interested in her.

Still deep in his thoughts, he does not realize his eldest child is now next to him. T'Meika taps his shoulder. She thinks back to when she was little and would get on his shoes as he tried to teach her how to dance.

"Father," she asks, wide-eyed, "will you dance with me?

He looks at his lovely daughter in her flowing lavender dress. "Ah, yes, I would be honored."

He stands and offers his arm. He escorts her to the center of the room. While they take their turn on the dance floor, they share tales of her childhood.

The corners of her mouth turn up. "Oh Father, I'm glad to have this time with you on your special day."

"And I, also," Spock replies. "I regret not being more available to you these past few months."

The song comes to an end, and they move to the edge of the dance floor. T'Meika is holding his hand. "Dad, I saw you watching those boys talk to me. I don't want you to worry when I head off to college. It will be alright. You and Mom raised me with Christian values, wisdom, and the Vulcan disciplines." She flashes a grin. "And, of course, you recently taught me the nerve pinch, too."

His eyes smile back at her. "Indeed. My daughter, you have become a wise young lady…however, your mother and I will, on occasion, still worry about you. But we have time before we must come to terms with your departure." The sound of a baby crying comes to his ears. "Ah, Sovron is telling us that he has missed his nap and would very much like to go home to his own bed."

He and T'Mara gather T'Anya, Stefan, and the baby from various friends and relatives. They thank everyone and say their farewells. Outside, the Camaro and skimmer are parked side by side. T'Mara and the girls will go in the Camaro, and Spock will fly the boys home.

Once the children are safely loaded, T'Mara graces her husband with a loving smile. "Fifteen years, my sweet. Are you ready for the next fifteen?"

"Definitely." He leans over, and his lips meet her warm mouth. His arm wraps around her waist. He kisses her again, then brushes back her hair. "T'Mara, I want you to know that I am a happy man."

It has been a wonderful day of celebration. They head home, both wondering what the upcoming years hold in store for them.


End file.
